Paw prints to my heart
by ItsAllAboutTiming
Summary: Robin Locksley loses his dog. What happens when the person who finds her ends up being more than he expected. Read to find out. An OQ fanfiction. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Cookie on the run

**_I own all the mistakes in this one!_**

 ** _Thank you to my best friend, Carolina, for everything!_**

 ** _*I don't own OUAT*_**

Regina stired in her sleep the metallic

sound of her alarm clock echoing through the room making it impossible for her to ignore it.

After a minute, that seemed more like an hour, she managed to open her eyes, stretching her arm out of the warm confort of her sheets and turn the damn thing off.

It was now 6:31am and if she wanted to make her usual run around the block before work she has to get up now. She considers not going but remembers that it would be the third time this week and decides against it.

She gets up and quickly dresses up in her training clothes leaving her work attire ready by the bed.

Regina Maria Mills, 34, is a respected lawyer that works for one of the most renowned law firms in the country, and for the past 12 years of her life she had focused in nothing more than her career.

She has everything she needs or wants but deep down she knows there's something missing...after all, being 34, single and living on a mansion with more space than she knows what to do with is not everything she wants for life.

She decides to shake those thoughts from her head and it isn't long after 6:45am that the white door of the mansion opened reveling a Regina in a ponytail, mp3 in one hand and an apple in the other.

She closed the door and hides the key in a fake rock she purchased for the effect and was ready to go.

Regina is a smal women but fit, she don't necessary needs to exercise but she has come to enjoy the activity quite a bit, it's the only time in the day where her mind isn't consumed by cases and her own life, so she runs, runs to free her mind even if it is for just half an hour.

She's about to pass the second corner of the block when a smal thing makes her do an abrupt stop. She almost felt over her own feet but managed to find her equilibrium before she could embarrass herself in front of the neighbor who's out grabbing the daily paper.

She's about to let her rage for the thing that interrupted her morning stroll known when she looks down only to find the most adorable dog she has ever seen in her life.

He or she wasn't bigger than 30 centimeters, the fur brown and black, and in a matter of seconds Regina was on her knees petting the small animal who seemed to like the attention direct thrower it.

After a few minutes she remembered of her surroundings and looked around trying to spot the owner of the dog who was now resting in her arms.

"Where's your mommy little one? Are you lost?" She asked reaching for the leash around the animal's neck.

"Well Cookie" the name was engraved on the gold chain. "I guess you're coming home with me so we can call this number okay?" She asked petting Cookie behind the hears, something the dog seemed to enjoy a lot.

She carried the cute thing in her arms until they reach home. She proceeded to make her way into the kitchen to put some water for the dog to drink while she called the number engraved by the name on the leash.

She dialed the number and almost immediately after putting the phone to her ear she heard a british voice that seemed out of breath

"Hello?" The man on the other side of the line said.

"Hello, good morning." She said back.

"Can I help you?" He asked clearly wanting it to be a quick call.

"I think I can help you, I have something that I think belongs to you." And right on cue Cookie let a bark.

"Oh thank God, I've been looking for her in the hole neighborhood!" He said exhaling heavily.

"I think she's ready to go home as well!" She said unable to contain a chuckle.

"I don't want to troble you even more but can you meet me in the park please?" He asked.

She checked the time on the wall clock in her kitchen. 7:21am. She would be late to work if she went all the way to the park and then back to get ready.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I have to be at work in half an hour..." she said the next words with uncertainty. "Can you pass by my house? I can get ready with little Cookie here, you come get her and I still make it to work on time."

"Sure, everything for my baby's saviour." He said laughing. "What's your address? "

"108 Mifflin Street, can you manage?"

"Yes I'm a 15min walk from there. I better get going." He said already walking.

"See you in 15 then." She said already making her way to the stairs.

"Until then love." He said ending the call.

She stoped in her tracks. Love? She shook her head and hurried upstairs and into the bathroom.

She took her shower and got dressed with Cookie in her bedroom.

By the time her doorbell ranged she was applying the last item of makeup, a coat of red lipstick. She was ready.

She pulled Cookie into her arms and made her way to the front door.

She was expecting the owners dog to be an old british man, glasses and a white mustache, what she saw when she opened the door was nothing like her imagination predicted.

Robin wasn't expecting to see an young lady either. Judging from the huge house he was picturing a fifty something women but what he saw was far from it.

She regained her posture first, mostly because Cookie was struggling to leave her arms into the handsome stranger ones.

"I told you she was eager to see you" she said smiling and putting the small animal in his arms.

He smiled from ear to ear petting the animal.

"Thank you so much! How can I thank you." He putted the animal on the ground and extended a hand to her.

"Robin."

She mimicked her movement.

"Regina."

"What a lovely name." He said looking into her eyes.

She felt a blushed creeping her face.

"Thank you. You have nothing to thank me about I loved to meet this beautiful girl." She said directing her words to the dog.

"Let me at least take you to the local coffe shop. My treat." He said really wanting her to say yes.

She thought about it for a few seconds and what really had she to lose? Going out with an handsome, nice guy.

"Well, if you insist, I accept." She said smiling.

She notices she hasn't smiled this much and this genuinely with anyone in a long time and as much as it scared her she liked it.

"Great!" He said excitedly. "Four in the afternoon works for you?"

"Yes, I'll be there."

"Awesome, he turned around and was almost in the street when he stoped and looked around, Regina laughing in the front door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She said squatting down to get Cookie into her arms once again.

He jogged to the door laughing.

"Yes, I better not lose her again, although I have to say I'm glad she escaped me this morning."

"How so?" She said teasing him. Was she really flirting with him? She was and she decided it was okay.

"I gained a date with a beautiful brunette." He said flirting back.

"Who said this was a date." She said trying to remain serious but failing.

"You're right milady, you'll decide if it was after." He said and started his way to the street once again.

"See you at four milady" he called from the side way.

"Four it is!" She called back. "Please don't lose Cookie again."

She closed the door and checked the time in her phone.

"OH MY GOD! I'm so late." She said running around the house looking for everything she needed for her work day.

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _I hope you liked it and that you'll stick with me for the next chapters!_**

 ** _Leave me your thoughts in the comments :)_**


	2. So? Was it a date?

**_Sorry this chapter is a bit on the short side, but I promise better and longer ones are to come!_** ** _Thank you for the kind comments!_** ** _Also thank you Carolina, you're the best!_** ** _Sorry for any mistakes you might found_** ** _*I don't own OUAT*_**

Her day passed by really smoothly with the lawyer checking her watch regularly not wanting to be late for her "date".

She decided she would give it a try without her negativity and that got her in an unusual good mood.

Even Mallory and Mary Margaret, Regina's colleagues and best friends, had comment on that at lunch time. She decided not to tell them about her date and blamed her good mood on a case that she claimed was running awfully well.

Her exiting hour was normally four o'clock but she decided that leaving 15 minutes earlier wouldn't kill anyone.

Once she got to Granny's, the local Caffè, Robin was already waiting for her in a booth.

She made her way in his directing and he got up to greet her with a kiss on the cheek.

They ordered, both of them black coffe, his with a killer amount of suger, hers with cream.

They stayed in the booth for almost two hours, talking and enjoying each other's company and by six o'clock they had already spoken of their childhood, carrer and even love life. It was really easy to speak openly with each other.

When she finally said she needed to head home he agreed.

"Yeah, I probably should go as well...Cookie is alone and has probably destroyed all my chairs by now." He said and both laughed genuinely.

"Can I walk you home?" He asked hopeful.

"You don't have to." She said brushing her hair into her ear.

"It's on my way and honestly I don't want this date to end." He admitted.

"I agree with you" she said shyly.

"So was this a date?" He asked teasing.

"Yes it was." She said chucking.

They walked the way to her home and after a few minutes Robin grabed her hand in his, she didn't protested.

They stoped once they got to number 108 but neither of them let go of the other's hand.

"I really enjoyed our date Regina." He said looking straight into her eyes.

"I did too" she said honesty.

"And I would like to take you to dinner, maybe tomorrow?" He asked really hoping she wouls say yes.

"I would like that too." She said smiling.

"Would it be inappropriate for me to kiss you on the first date?" He asked looking between her eyes and lips.

"No" she said, almost a whisper.

He pulled her against his body and met her lips. The kiss started slowing but quickly grew hotter and needy. He asked for opening with his tongue which she happily granted. They kissed and kissed until both needed air. When they finally pulled back and opened their eyes they faced a flushed other and laughed.

"I see you tomorrow then?" He said caressing her cheek.

"Yes" she reached into her purse and gave him her card. "Text me."

He took the card and kissed her once again.

"I definitely will!" He said smiling.

She smiled back.

"Now go, go take care of Cookie!"

And with that they parted away.

Both smiling like idiots and looking forward to the next day.

 ** _I really hope you liked it, you can leave any recomendations on the comments!_**

 ** _I have the next chapter ready to go so, just let me now what you want..._**

 ** _-Rafa_**


	3. Looking forward to our date

_**Thank you Carolina for being the best beta ever!**_ _ **Thank you for all the nice and gentle comments, love you!**_ _ ***I don't own OUAT***_

The next morning, both Robin and Regina went out of their usual routine to prepare themselves for their dinner that night.

Regina woke, early as usual, but not for her morning run, no. She climbed out of bed, straight to the bathroom. She took her time bathing and shaving (just in case) and styling her hair, something she probably wouldn't have time for after work. The lawyer spent a significant amount of time choosing her outfit for that night, and after that, having half an hour left, she finally dressed for work and took her breakfast.

She hadnt been this excited about a date since... she cant even remember when that was. She had felt an instant connection with the handsome dog owner, and as much as it scared her, it also made something grew inside her, hope. She had decided to give it a try and she wasnt regretting her choice so far.

A few block down Miffling Street, Robin was himself in a hurry to get ready for work. He had let himself sleep after exchanging messages with the beautiful raven haired woman he had met the day before until early hours in the morning, he wondered if the same thing had happened to her...

After a quick stroll with Cookie around his block, he took a shower and trimmed his beard. He couldnt stop thinking about Regina... how she had agreed to go on a second date with him, he still didnt know, but he was thanking his lucky star for that one.

He wanted to impress her, so he booked a table in one of the best Italian (she had told him the day before it was her favorite food) restaurants in town.

When he finally left for work, he had his phone in hand and was texting her, asking if she was having a good morning.

Regina was already in her office when she heard the metallic ring coming from her phone, telling her she got a new message.

She got up from her desk, coffee in her hand, walking toward her office door where she had placed her bag and forgotten the phone inside.

She took it with her and returned to her comfortable chair.

She used her finger to unlock her iPhone and when Robins name showed up in her notifications, a huge smile crept up her face. He wanted to know if her morning was going well, and for a reason unknown to Regina, that made her insides go all soft.

She was so focused on her phone and what she would answer that she didn't noticed Mary Margaret by the door with a knowing look, arms crossed over her chest and waiting.

After a few moments still unnoticed, she decided to make her presence known by clearing her throat.

Regina quickly tried to mask her smile failing miserably.

"So..." The brunette started. "Is that all about the case you are working on?" She asked, sarcasm in her voice and a hint of mockery.

"The case?" The woman facing her best friend asked, looking confused but remembering the excuse she had used the day before. "Oh, yes, that case! Yes, it is, it's going awfully well, thank you for asking." Regina quickly responded, looking everywhere but her friend's eyes.

"Oh, cut the crap Regina! Who is he?" Mary said, approaching her friend's desk.

"He?" The lawyer tried once again faking confusion, but upon seeing that she wasn't fooling Mary Margaret she gave up.

"Okay, Okay, you win, but don't you dare tell anyone." She looked up and when her friend did nothing but nod her head, she continued.

"He's a guy I met yesterday, we went on a date that went amazingly well and he's taking me out for dinner tonight... oh, and he's texting me." She said, showing her phone and hoping this would be enough for her friend, but of course it wasn't.

The small woman let out a squeal of joy and sat down facing Regina.

"Omg! I knew it! I told Mal yesterday that smile couldn't be over a stupid case! I have to tell her!" The woman was practically screaming. "Okay, tell me everything, did he kiss you? Did YOU kiss him? Is he a good kisser?" She was going nonstop and Regina felt a blush on her face.

"Oh gosh, you did kiss!" Mary Margaret said, a smirk on her face, finally stopping talking.

"I'm only saying this and then you're leaving" She said seriously. "We did kiss, it was good, he is a nice guy and a gentleman and that's why we're having a second dinner"

The green eyed woman opened her mouth to talk, but was interrupted by her friend.

"And that's all I'm telling you today, maybe tomorrow I'll add some more things, but this is new for me and I want to take it easy... oh, and please, for once in your life, try to keep this a secret.

Mary's only words were to say she was really happy for her friend and of course she would keep this a secret if that's what she wanted. They hugged and Regina was left alone in her office, a text waiting, and once again, she allowed the stupid grin to return to her face.

 _ **I really hope you liked it!**_ _ **I'm going to upload the next chapter tomorrow, I really hope you stick with me xoxo**_ _ **-Rafa**_


	4. The Date

_**Thank you Carolina for being the best beta ever!**_ _ **Hope you like this chapter**_ _ ***I don't own OUAT***_

It was 7:32pm.

Regina was in her bathroom, applying her last item of makeup, a coat of red lipstick, her signature color.

She was dressed simple but classy, in a royal blue dress and matching stilettos.

By the time she closed her handbag, a ring echoed through the house.

She took her time descending the stairs, trying not to look too eager, but deep down she felt like running to the door.

On the other side was a nervous looking Robin, a hand behind his back and another in his pocket. When she finally opened the door, his jaw almost hit the floor, his eyes trying to take her in all at once, she was beautiful, and once again he thanked his lucky star that she was the one finding his dog that morning.

He regained his posture and spoke.

"You look absolutely stunning milady." Behind his back was a red rose that he presented to her. "I hope this isn't too cheesy, but I couldn't help myself." He said, looking into her eyes, her chocolate brown eyes, he felt he was destined to gaze into.

She observed him in awe, how could this man be true and at her door, it sounded crazy even in her head, but she was already starting to have feelings for him, and she believed he was too.

She took the simple red rose in her hand and after finding a cup, which she filled with water to put it into it, they left the house hand in hand.

"So where are we going?" She asked already inside his car.

"Well, milady, I recall you telling me yesterday your favorite food is Italian, so that's where we are going..." He said, taking his eyes of the road to look at her, she was truly a vision.

Her smile grew bigger, if possible. "You were listening!" She said, a small chuckle escaping her lips.

"Of course I was." He said once again looking straight into her eyes.

She felt something inside of her she couldn't quite name and cupped his face. He turned to face the road, a huge smile on his lips.

He pulled the car outside the restaurant and moved quickly so he could open the door on her side for her. She laughed soundly at how sweet he was being and he only smirked in response.

They both ordered and once again the conversation flowed between them as if they have known each other for a long time rather than just two days. They talked about the things they hadn't the day before and for those watching, they were a couple in love, for he could not move his gaze from her and her smile was the most beautiful when she looked at him.

When time to leave finally came, both of them were very reluctant to let each other go.

He, once again, opened the door for her to enter the car, and her cheeks were hurting from smiling so much. She decided she didn't want the night to end yet so would invite him over, maybe they could make out in her couch, she thought, and blushed from it.

He entered the car and upon taking her in he asked if she was okay.

"Yes, is just, it's hot in here." Her voice shy.

"I'll turn the air conditioner on" He said always the gentleman.

Halfway into the trip back home, they were speaking of everything and nothing when suddenly he grew more serious.

"Regina, I hope I don't scare you saying this, but I really enjoy spending time with you, and would like for you to let me take you out again and again, I know we just met and you probably think I'm desperate or something but" he started to ramble and it amused her a lot, seeing him nervous. "I felt this instant connection and..."

She stopped him with a kiss on the cheek, brief enough not to disturb his driving.

"I feel that way too." She said honestly. "And I would love to go on another date with you."

He couldn't believe what she was saying. He was one lucky lad.

"After all, you have the cutest dog and I want to see her again." She said teasingly and he went along with it. "Oh I see, you're only dating me for my cute dog, I should have known."

They both laughed and soon he was parking outside her house.

She didn't move for she knew he would open her door as he had made before.

He walked her to her door and before she could say anything, he had her body flushed against his and was kissing her. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"I hope you don't mind me doing this, but I've been thinking about it all night." He kissed her nose and then pulled back again. She was at a loss of words so she leaned in and kissed him slowly at first, but then it grew hotter and needier. When the need for air finally overtook them, they pulled back, both of them faced a very flushed other and laughed.

"I think I better let you go to sleep..." He said, trying to disguise how hard he wanted to stay with her just a little bit more.

"I was about to invite you in but if you prefer to go, I won't keep you." Her mouth curved into a teasing smirk.

She turned around and opened her front door, not waiting for his answer.

They agreed that they should wait a bit more before taking the next step and become intimate, so ended the night in a steamy make out session on her living room sofa. He left way past her bedtime hour, not that she could care less, and a promise to call her next day to schedule their next date.

Before he left, he kissed her one more time, not wanting to let her go. He pulled back and joined their foreheads. "I really like you Regina." She smiled.

With one final kiss, he let go of her and made his way to his car.

The next morning, she woke up to a text from Robin and didnt recall a so restful night of sleep.

She got to work in a very good mood, keeping exchanging texts with Robin.

There was a knock on her door and she looked up from her phone only to see Mal and Mary Margaret standing side by side, matching looks on their faces.

She knew Mary couldn't keep a secret, at least from her and Mal she couldn't.

"We want to know everything about your hot date!" Mal said as their both made their way into her office.

Regina smiled.

Oh, she had it bad for this guy...

 _ **And that was 'The Date' ahah I really really hope you liked it!**_ _ **Leave your thoughts in the comments, I like to know what you think, and any recomendations are welcome!**_ _ **xoxo -Rafa**_


End file.
